


No Greater Crime

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fro HP100's Anatomy challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Crime

Most people only saw the body. He was his father's son; with that bloody hair.

It was obvious to Snape after less than ten minutes that the boy echoed his father in most of who he was. And it was disappointing to think that his own sacrifice had yielded such a scrawny result.

No one else remembered the arrogance that had come with the flying technique and lack of interest in potions. But it was not even that that gave rise to bile in Severus's throat. There could be no greater crime than Lily Evans's eyes in James Potter's face.


End file.
